


Going for a Walk

by notcool



Series: Pegasus Oneshots [1]
Category: Pegasus Series - Kate O'Hearn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Emily wants some peace and quiet and Joel is a sweetheart





	Going for a Walk

Emily kissed her father's cheek before leaving the banquet for some peace and quiet.

A long, aimless stroll across the swaying fields of Xanadu seemed nice right about now - especially after such a long day. She hadn't intended for Joel to trail along behind her, but couldn't find fault with the hand he slipped into her's.

"Leaving without me?" He teased gently.

"Tired, I suppose." Emily laced their fingers.

"It is getting late." Joel said. "You don't seem to keen on going to bed, though."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What gave me away?"

"Your bedchamber is  _that_  way." He tossed a vague finger over his shoulder.

"Hmm." Emily clucked her tongue. "Is it?"

Joel's eyes twinkled. "Going for a walk then?"

"Want to come with?"

"I think that's already been decided for me." Joel held up their intertwined hands. "It's not like I can escape."

"Ah, I've got you trapped!" Emily laughed. "You'll have to keep me company now!"

Joel leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek, his eyes shimmering playfully. "What a tragedy."


End file.
